


Coffee Replacements- Part 1

by showstoppingnumbrr



Series: Coffee Replacements [1]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 16:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showstoppingnumbrr/pseuds/showstoppingnumbrr
Summary: THIS FIRST PART WAS WRITTEN BY MY AMAZING BEST FRIEND KELLZ! DON'T CREDIT ME FOR THIS, IT WAS ALL HER TALENTED WAYS- THE SECOND PART WAS ME YALL! GO FOLLOW HER ON TUMBLR (@ready-to-mcfucking-die is her main/@ready-to-mcfucking-write is her writing/@ready-to-mcfucking-draw is her art blog follow all of them or perish)
Relationships: Alice/Deb (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Series: Coffee Replacements [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560700
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Coffee Replacements- Part 1

“Are you fucking serious?!” Emma yelled into the phone. 

Nora wanted her to work today. It was Christmas Eve, what the hell! Emma paused. She then groaned.

“..Okay, fine.. I'll be there in an hour..” She hung up, before proceeding to the bathroom to get into her Beanie's uniform. 

Sighing softly, looked at herself in the mirror as she pulled her hair up into a messy bun, attaching the nametag to her shirt afterward.

She left the bathroom, gaining her boyfriend's attention as she headed for the door. Pulling her coat on and looking at the snow outside, said boyfriend came up behind her.

“Em?” Paul asked. Emma turned to him, arching a brow, “Why are you in your uniform?”

“Ugh, don't remind me..” She grumbled, folding her arms, “I have to work today.”

“Seriously? On Christmas Eve?”

“Yeah.. three people called in 'sick',” She replied, making air quotation marks, “So that means, Nora, Zoey and I have to be in.” She sighed, gripping onto the door handle.

“That's not fair, E.” Paul huffed, earning a hug from the smaller girl. 

He noticed her tense posture. He just knew that if she had any coffee she'd be hyperactive and bouncy, but with rage and fury.

“I've still got tomorrow off. Nora just wants the business. But she's giving me a week off after today.” She grabbed his collar, pulling him down and kissing his cheek, “I'll see you later, Beanstalk. I'll probably grab some coffee on the way..”

“Wait!” Paul exclaimed, fidgeting with his collar after she let go. She grumbled, rubbing her temples in annoyance.

“What, P?”

“I want to make you some coffee before you go!”

“...Really?” Emma asked, “I can just get it on the way-” She let go of the door handle when Paul gripped her shoulders with a nervous smile.

“No, no. I insist.” He smiled, before sitting the girl on the couch, before heading into the kitchen. Besides, Emma could catch up on some sleep. He watched her eyelids flutter shut, before quietly opening the fridge.

Now, Paul knew what Emma was like when she was coffee-feral. Yes, that's the term he called it. She was as hyper as Alice used to be on a sugar rush when she was a kid. But instead of being peppy and chirpy, she was a ball of spikes and raging fire, prone to attack anyone she came across.

He opened the fridge, looking through the shelves. He smiled taking out Emma's favourite - orange juice. He knew she'd need it. 

Continuing on, he poured the juice into her reusable and non-transparent bottle. He chuckled, staring at all the sharpie doodles on them. He didn't mind all that much, reading a few sappy comments as he tightened the lid once he'd finish, leaving the bottle on the counter before putting the carton back into the fridge. If he were honest, he found it amusing.

He carried the bottle over to his girlfriend, putting it on the table once noticing she was asleep. He decided to let her sleep for another ten minutes, in that time heading to their shared room to get dressed himself.

He came back out after a few moments, walking over to his drowsy coffee gal, gently sitting next to her. He stroked her cheek gently.

“Tiger.. come on, you need to get to work,” he cooed, “We don't want Nora to be upset, do we?”

“Fuck her..” She growled softly, as Paul chuckled, watching her drink from the bottle with a small, unnoticeable smirk. He helped her up and towards the door. Emma hugged him.

“Thanks, Paul. I'll see you after work!” She chirped, before heading out, in a slightly better mood. 

Of course, that left Paul alone with his thoughts. He adjusted his sweater, then paused. Emma deserved something nice for Christmas. She had had a horrible week as it was, it's not her fault that Nora had to make it worse. So maybe he should finally pop the question.

Honestly, he'd been thinking about it since October. He had an idea, but he'd need some help.

As such, Paul put on his own coat, grabbed his keys and headed out himself.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

“I'm sorry, Dee, I've gotta finish this before tomorrow!” Alice huffed, looking over at her bored girlfriend. Deb pouted.

“A'right, fine..”

“Say, why don't you go annoy- I mean, bond with dad? He could use the company.”

“Isn't he goin' t'work?”

“...True.” Alice hummed, “Wait, no, don't think so. It's Christmas Eve, Deb.”

“Oh, right.” She shuffled, “Sorry, not used t'it.”

“I get it. But you're gonna have a good time with us.” Alice smiled, giving her a gentle kiss, before turning back to her project. Deb blushed sheepishly before nodding and walking out.

She slid down the banister, hopping off and waltzing into the living room. She stopped.

Bill was at the door, talking with his coworker. Deb remembered him, he babysat her and Alice once during a playdate. She didn't remember much of that.

Bill turned to her, “Ah- hello, Deb! How's Alice?”

“She's doin' a project, so I'm alone.”

“Well, I'm not letting you break the TV during a game, so how about you come with us?”

Deb blinked, pausing. She then wandered over, “Where are y'goin'?”

Paul smiled at her, “Well, we're going out to get a ring so I can propose to Emma!” He exclaimed.

Now she was interested. A proposal, huh? It had been something on her mind for a while. She and Alice were eighteen now, she could propose to her. And she wanted to, aswell, but she hadn't thought about it properly. Not to mention the anxiety.

“Sure, I'll tag along.” She smiled. Bill and Paul shared knowing glances, before leading the teen out, after putting coats and all that on to brace themselves from the biting cold winter awaiting them.

Then, they headed off towards the Hatchetfield shopping centre. 

Once there, Deb followed Paul and Bill to the nearby jewelry store. She looked at all the things. Jesus, if she had nothing to lose, she'd rob the place. But she had a lot to lose now that she had a home.

Paul surveyed the rings quietly, looking at Bill, “I'm thinking.. either sapphire or emerald, really. I mean, she loves the colour green, but she always said sapphire reminded her of my eyes.” He gawked. Bill chuckled.

“It's your choice, Paul.”

“How 'bout bot'?”

Both men turned to Deb, who was looking at a rose gold ring with a rainbow bar in the middle. You practically could see the cogs turning in her mind as she analysed it visually.

“What?” Bill asked. Deb snapped her gaze up, blushing in embarrassment.

“Well… sapphire and emerald are blue and green, right?”

“Yes,” Paul replied, wandering over, “What's your idea?”

“What if y'get 'em t'like, intertwine wit'eachother? Then it would look like bot' o'you together.”

Bill smiled, “You're quite thoughtful, aren't you?”

“I guess.”

Paul leaned over to Deb, “And by the way, I think that one you were staring at would look good on Alice's finger.” He watched her blush.

“Really?”

“Really.” He stood back up, before heading over to Bill and making his decision. Deb walked over as Bill went to the counter.

“...Thanks, Paul.”

“Anytime.”

Bill turned to them, “Come on, let's go.”

-+-+-+-+-+-

They finally got to the old coffee shop that was still open on Christmas Eve. Paul grinned nervously as both Deb and Bill held the doors open for him, following after.

Emma was at the counter, groaning. Zoey just wouldn't shut up. She sighed, looking up. She spotted Paul. She smiled a little.

“Bill, Deb, what're you doing here?”

“We came to visit you.” He chuckled.

“Yeah. By the way, what the hell. Dude? Why did you put orange juice in my bottle?”

“Oh- uh, well, feral Emma isn't fun. But seeing you fall for it was.” He laughed, Emma coming out from behind the counter to slap his shoulder. She turned around as he got on one knee.

“E, turn around.” She huffed, but did as told. She soon froze, a hand shooting to her mouth. Paul blushed.

“Uh, so.. This is really awkward. I mean, I would've proposed at a romantic dinner or something. But here we are..” He commented, looking up at his girlfriend, “So.. I love you, a lot. Like.. even more than black coffee. I have been wondering for months, but never found the right time to ask.” He stood back up, taking Emma's hand and holding the ring out.

“Emma Perkins.. will you marry me?”

“...Oh my god..” Emma squeaked, her face lighting up and tears leaping from her eyes as she threw her arms around him, “Yes, yes, a million time fuck yes!” She beamed. She hugged him tightly. He smiled, relaxing and slipping the ring onto her finger. He looked over to Nora and Zoey, where they were clapping. Nora nodded and made a motion with her hand. They could go.

As soon as he could, Paul picked Emma up in a gentle kiss, before waving goodbye and leading Deb and Bill out.

All he wanted for Christmas was a happy Emma. Now he was getting one. And that's all that mattered.


End file.
